Touch off
|Tacchi Ofu}} is the first opening theme song of The Promised Neverland anime. It is composed and performed by UVERworld. Touch off debuts in Episode 1 of the anime, alongside the ending theme song, Zettai Zetsumei, which is composed and performed by Cö shu Nie. Characters References Lyrics TV Version *''Touch off'' in OGA format. *Lyrics source: Anime Song Lyrics.com Kanji= 後いくつの自由を Na na na na na na na na na na 誰の番だ？　全部奪った？ 何が失敗か？　なんで無駄？ 消える前に導火線見つけて ほら　もう神なんていないよ 欲しくもないよ でも願うことを止めなかった 後悔恐れて立ち止まる足元 忘れたいことは　忘れられないこと 天国への道は地獄から繋がってる いつかの火花は　炎に変わってく 焦げたままで追い続けてく Go to future 僅か数センチだって　見えたらすり抜けて 進んでゆく　止まるなんて Na na na na na na na na na na 心に購って　諭しては諦める そんな未来で何が言える？ Na na na na na na na na na na 進んでゆく　止まるなんて Na na na na na na na na na na |-| Rōmaji= Ato ikutsu no jiyuu wo Na na na na na na na na na na Dare no ban da? zenbu ubatta? Nani ga shippai ka? nande muda? Kiru mae ni doukasen mitsukete Hora mou kami nante inai yo Hoshiku mo nai yo Demo negau koto o yamenakatta Koukai osorete tachidomaru ashimoto Wasuretai koto wa wasurerarenai koto Tengoku e no michi wa jigoku kara tsunagatteru Itsuka no hibana wa honoo ni kawatteku Kogeta mama de oi tsuzuketeku Go to future Wazuka suu senchi datte mietara surinukete Susunde yuku tomaru nante Na na na na na na na na na na Kokoro ni aganatte satoshite wa akirameru Sonna mirai de nani ga ieru? Na na na na na na na na na na Susunde yuku tomaru nante Na na na na na na na na na na |-| English= How much freedom do we have now?... Na na na na na na na na na na Who's turn is it now? Who'll destroy us? What am I missing? Why is it useless? I have to find the fuse before it disappears Come, look, no god to pray to No star to wish upon, But I still won't give up hope If I did, fear and regret would eat up my path The things I want to forget they can never be forgotten The path to heaven starts at the bottom of hell Even the tiniest spark, can start a raging fire, So I'll keep going there, the way towards my future It's only a few centimeters more The place we want to reach, so we cannot stop now Na na na na na na na na na na When I lose my hope and give up for a even second What kind of future will that bring me? Na na na na na na na na na na That's why we cannot stop now Na na na na na na na na na na Full Version Kanji= FIRE あと幾つの自由を さぁ俺の番だ 先頭バッター 何が失敗かなんてまだ知る前に 導火線見つけて そこにFIRE 拝む神なんて居ないや 星もないや でも願う事は辞めなかった 後悔恐れ 立ち止まる足元 そこにFIRE 忘れたい事は 忘れられない事 天国への道は 地獄から繋がってる わずかな火花が炎に変わってく 尖ったままで追い続けてく Go to future わずか数センチだって 願った場所に向かって 進んで行く 止まるなんて No,No,No… 心に贖って 諭しては諦める それで未来で何が言える No,No,No… 進んで行く 止まるなんて No,No,No… さぁお前の番だ 満は持した その器は満パンだ 溢れ燃料塗れの魂に そこにFIRE 現存賭けワンラウンド 死ぬか生きるか それも含めお前の自由だ 万人の知る事さえ疑え そこにFIRE ここから僕ら あといくつの自由を生きて行けるのだろう 1年に一度じゃなく 1秒ずつ年を重ねてゆく タイムリミット内で わずか数センチだって 願った場所に向かって 進んで行く 止まるなんて No,No,No… 届かぬ場所だって 彼方先だって 進んで行く 止まるなんて No,No,No… 進んで行く 止まるなんて No,No,No… Super (FIRE) 精神の (FIRE) 高速で (FIRE) 1.2 (FIRE) 魂の解放 We gotta freedom I’m show you heart Super (FIRE) 精神の (FIRE) 高速で (FIRE) 1.2 (FIRE) 魂の解放 We gotta freedom I’m show you heart ここから僕ら 後いくつもの自由を生きていけるはずだろう 諦める日は 長い旅の終わりじゃ無く 最悪の未来の始まりだろう わずか数センチだって 願った場所に向かって 進んで行く 止まるなんて No,No,No… 心に贖って 諭しては諦める それで未来で何が言える No,No,No… それをどれだけ長く 創造的に考えることができるか ゆっくりと着実に急ぐ そんな矛盾を抱えつづけ 何かを待つだけの時間なんて短い方がいい ここに来て最大の武器は 全ての苦い想い出とかいた恥 本当の自由など無い ならばこれはそれを否定する為の旅 |-|Rōmaji= FIRE ato ikutsu no jiyuu wo saa ore no ban da sentou battaa nani ga shippai ka nante mada shiru mae ni doukasen mitsukete soko ni FIRE ogamu kami nante inai ya hoshi mo nai ya demo negau koto wa yamenakatta koukai osore tachidomaru ashimoto soko ni FIRE wasuretai koto wa wasurerarenai koto tengoku e no michi wa jigoku kara tsunagatteru wazuka na hibana ga honou ni kawatteku togatta mama de oi tsuzuketeku Go to future wazuka suusenchi datte negatta basho ni mukatte susunde yuku tomaru nante No, No, No… kokoro ni aganatte satoshite wa akirameru sore de mirai de nani ga ieru No, No, No… susunde yuku tomaru nante No, No, No… saa omae no ban da man wa jishita sono utsuwa wa man pan da afure nenryou mamire no tamashii ni soko ni FIRE genson kake wan raundo shinu ka ikiru ka sore mo fukume omae no jiyuu da bannin no shiru koto sae utagae soko ni FIRE koko kara bokura ato ikutsu no jiyuu wo ikite ikeru no darou ichinen ni ichido janaku ichibyou zutsu toshi wo kasanete yuku taimu rimitto nai de wazuka suusenchi datte negatta basho ni mukatte susunde yuku tomaru nante No, No, No… todokanu basho datte kanata saki datte susunde yuku tomaru nante No, No, No… susunde yuku tomaru nante No, No, No… Super (FIRE) seishin no (FIRE) kousoku de (FIRE) one. two (FIRE) tamashii no kaihou We gotta freedom I’m show you heart Super (FIRE) seishin no (FIRE) kousoku de (FIRE) one. two (FIRE) tamashii no kaihou We gotta freedom I’m show you heart koko kara bokura ato ikutsumo no jiyuu wo ikite ikeru hazu darou akirameru hi wa nagai tabi no owari janaku saiaku no mirai no hajimari darou wazuka suusenchi datte negatta basho ni mukatte susunde yuku tomaru nante No, No, No… kokoro ni aganatte satoshite wa akirameru sore de mirai de nani ga ieru No, No, No… sore wo dore dake nagaku souzouteki ni kangaeru koto ga dekiru ka yukkuri to chakujitsu ni isogu sonna mujun wo kakae tsuzuke nanika wo matsu dake no jikan nante mijikai hou ga ii koko ni kite saidai no buki wa subete no nigai omoide to kaita haji hontou no jiyuu nado nai naraba kore wa sore wo hitei suru tame no tabi Videos The Promised Neverland OP Opening HD|Official Opening Song UVERworld「Touch off」Music Video The Promised Neverland Opening|Full song performed by Uverworld. “The Promised Neverland” anime CM4|A snippet of the opening plays in the promo before its official release in Episode 1. Click here to watch the [https://twitter.com/TPNManga/status/1083414074438881280 creditless version of Touch Off] See Also * Original Soundtrack * Zettai Zetsumei (Ending theme 1) * Lamp (Ending theme 2) Site Navigation Category:Music